Blade Syndicate
The Blade Syndicate is one of four recurring antagonists in the Literary Mosaic series. A crime syndicate whose core group is just 15 members, they skilled combatants and hitmen; though not as skilled as Elvira Revinev and the other assassins. The men of this syndicate are shown to at least be more skilled then typical mobsters or street thugs. Core Members: *Blade, leader of the syndicate *Rickie Fowler***, Blade's right hand man *David Wlicox***, Blade's other right hand man *Zachary Nicholson^, associate revealed to be connected to the Irish Mob. *Benny Friend*** *Ethan Müller *Brent Knowles*** *Derek Palepu*** *Aaron McKibbin^ *Ryan Cambria*** *Jeremiah Ruocco^^ *Vincent Poma* *Watson Brady* *Julian Dexter* *Red Bawdekar* *Elliot Scinto** *Elvira Revinev^^; Assassin recruited to Syndicate *Mason Byrne; former Scotland Yard Detective. *Killed at the end of Literary Mosaic VIII **Killed during the events of Literary Mosaic III *** Killed during the events of Literary Mosaic XIII ^Arrested in Literary Mosaic XIII ^^Escaped capture after leaving England History: Little is known about the origins of the Blade Syndicate itself; but they made their first appearance in 1942, where they wanted to steal the Gadfrey Emeralds. Though Blade and some of his men got away, most of his syndicate were arrested by the police following an accidental run-in with the Irish mob as they were fleeing the farmhouse. Blade got away with the Emeralds, but it cost him most of his men. Blade and his surviving members later appeared as associates of Dr. Drugg, who were about to make a deal with him but ultimately betrayed Drugg when they found out who he was working for. In 1946 Blade breaks his men out of prison, and teams up with the Irish mob to take revenge on Dr. Drugg, and at the same time deal a blow to the Ripper Underground. The loss of four of his associates hits Blade hard though, and they go quiet for a while. Several months pass, and Blade convinces Elvira Revinev to join his syndicate. In addition, the syndicate starts their own mission towards controlling crime in London- capturing other criminals, cutting off one of their arms, and forcing them into slavery in a mine Blade controls. They even succeed in doing the unthinkable- a complete take down of the assassination "business" in London overnight. However, the Blade Syndicate met its match. The Irish Mob, Ripper Underground, and Police all launched separate attacks on the Blade Syndicate hideout at the same time, resulting in many casualties to both the cronies Blade had hired, and the prisoners Blade had taken. The Mob and Underground got away, but the Police managed to successfully round up almost all the survivors of the Blade Syndicate and their prisoners. Following their collapse in 1947, the only survivors either went into hiding (Blade, Byrne and Muller), fled the country (Elvira and Ruocco) or were arrested (Nicholson and McKibbin). Nicholson was subsequently broken out of prison by the Irish Mob. Appearances: Literary Mosaic III- The introduction to Blade's gang. They conduct a mission to steal the Gadfrey Emeralds, but most of them are captured by the police. Literary Mosaic V- Blade, Nicholson, Müller, McKibbin, and Friend appear as associates of Dr. Gunther Drugg. When they discover that he is a Nazi agent, they betray him and get away with Elvira Revinev. Literary Mosaic VIII- Blade breaks the remainder of his gang out of prison and they wage war on Doctor Drugg. Though four men die in the attack, Drugg does meet his end. Blade, shocked by the death of his friends and colleagues, begins working to reform his organization. Literary Mosaic XIII- Following the loss of four core members, Blade reforms his organization with the long term goal of taking over all crime in the UK. His organization succeeds in capturing many criminals, and forcing them into slave labor in a mine that the Blade Syndicate had taken over, as well as recruiting many grunts to their cause. They achieve a great level of success in their work; even taking down all remaining players in the assassination "business" in England overnight, and convincing a Scotland Yard detective to work for them. A combined assault on the mine by the police, Ripper Underground and the Irish mob effectively destroyed the Blade Syndicate. All of Blade's grunts and prisoners were either killed or arrested, and of his core group only he, Muller and the newly recruited Byrne escaped capture, or death. Elvira and Ruocco made their way to Egypt and lived out their lives there. Literary Mosaic XIV- It is revealed that Nicholson was connected to the Irish Mob, and also goes by McLean. Trivia: -Although they know they are criminals, there are lows even they will not stoop too; they tried to kill Dr. Drugg after finding out he was a Nazi Spy; if it was not for intervention from Elvira they would have succeeded.